


Lady Gaga

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [20]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is she listening to Lady Bird’s Nest again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Gaga

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, the music mentioned belongs to Lady Gaga.

Medical Examiner Claire Washburn had been staring down a microscope when the distinct sound of her younger niece singing along to whatever music was playing from her earphones reached her ears. She raised her head, just enough to look over to Lindsay, who stood over the body of her latest victim, deep frown of concentration on her face.

 

The singing became more pronounced as the girl approached the morgue doors.

 

Jill and Cindy glanced up from some paperwork in time to see Lily bouncing through the door, head bobbing up and down, arms flailing about and body twisting around to the sound of ‘Bad Romance’.

 

Three pairs of eyes blinked repeatedly as the girl hoped around the room, completely lost in her own world of ‘caught in a bad romance’ and ‘Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah’. Lindsay scowled.

 

Caught up in this daze, the women didn’t notice Ashley’s presence until she slapped a hand on Lily’s shoulder and yanked the earphones out of her ears, effectively stopping the dancing and flailing.

 

“Hey! It was just getting to the good part!” The girl complained.

 

“Lily you’ve been listening to the same song over and over again ever since we left school an hour ago!” the brunette threw back, dodging the other girl’s attempts to get her earphones back.

 

“Is she listening to Lady Bird’s Nest again?” Lindsay asked.

 

Ashley snorted and then burst out laughing. Lily whirled around to face her mother, utterly scandalized.

 

“MOM!!!”

 

“What?” The inspector moved closer to Ashley and plucked one of the dangling earphones into an ear. She grimaced and promptly pulled it out. “The woman wears bird nests on her head if not something worse. Like that one time at the, what’s the name of that award thingy again?”

 

Lily only became more scandalized. “The Video Music Awards, mom. And she doesn’t wear bird nests!”

 

“I believe Lady Gaga herself has called one of her hats a bird’s nest…” Jill offered still a bit confused by the whole situation.

 

Lily growled, threw her arms up for good measure, yanked her iPod out of her sister’s hands and stomped into her aunt’s office, all the while muttering about old, grouchy women who didn’t understand a thing about modern music.


End file.
